


No Idle Threat

by Kay_fiction



Category: Trigun
Genre: Badlands Rumble, M/M, Mostly Pwp, Smut, What happened to the fridge?, Wolfwood promised he'd get back at Vash, almost pwp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kay_fiction/pseuds/Kay_fiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolfwood told Vash at the beginning of the showdown with Gasback that he was going to "take it out of his ass later". Wolfwood doesn't make idle threats, especially when he thought Vash was dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Idle Threat

**Author's Note:**

> Post-Badlands Rumble, because it was the perfect set up for Vash and Wolfwood to have a reason to be alone together. Ahem. :3
> 
> Not beta-ed, cause I live in a lonely corner of the world from such things.

After the showdown against Gasback, Wolfwood stepped into the background as Vash took over making sure the Plant was taken back to the town in one piece. From Wolfwood’s perspective, Vash was only making a nuisance of himself for the men that came to retrieve it.

As he took out a cigarette and lit it, Wolfwood decided he knew better by now. _He’s just making sure the Plant is okay_ , he thought as he took a deep drag from the cigarette.  _That spiky-headed little …_ He took another large drag and held it.

Vash was always doing that, pissing everyone off. Or making them worry themselves sick. As he watched Vash poking his nose into people’s way and asking questions, he let the breath he’d been holding go with a long sigh.

_Making people think he was dead. He probably did that on purpose, too._ Was anything Vash did unintentional? It’s like he’s spent is entire existence working on making everything deliberate, but keeping people from knowing he did it deliberately. _That’s why he makes me so pissed off,_ Wolfwood thought, biting down on the filter a little, _By the time I figured out he meant to do whatever he did, I shouldn’t get mad at him, because he’s already fixed the problem._

Then, unbidden, the thought came: _I wonder if he could fix our problems. The kids…and me. Like it was nothing at all, too. Probably._

He shook his head as someone bodily pushed Vash away from the area around the Plant, and the goofy idiot made a scene of being offended that he couldn’t help the men in any way. He shook his head again and took another long drag off the last of his cigarette. _He could exert any and all of his strength or powers or whatever at anytime…And he doesn’t._

Wolfwood dropped the spent cigarette, crushed it under foot, and stepped forward. _I wonder if everything he does is a rouse to cover up something else._

“Tongari!” he called, putting a hand on the punisher, and pulling it from the wall. Vash’s head snapped around in his direction, and the whipped puppy look vanished in a huge grin. One that for once lit his eyes. _Man, he pisses me off. First, he was supposed to be dead, and now he’s grinning like an idiot._

He bit back the frown he wanted to give him and nodded in the direction of the town, some five iles away or so. When Vash came in to conversation range, Wolfwood lifted the cross over his shoulder. “Let’s get back to town and see about some food.”

Vash looked over his shoulder at the Plant one last time and nodded. “Yeah, I guess that’s okay.”

“Don’t worry so much, Tongari, they know how important the Plant is, they’ll make sure it gets back in one piece.”

They turned down the path and start out away from the rock structure. A car came around and headed toward them. It was Amelia, though it shouldn’t have surprised Wolfwood at all.

Vash perked up again then, face all dopey-eyed for Amelia. He fought the urge to growl at his stupidity and told himself Vash was just playing the face for the rest of the world. As much as he wished Vash would be more serious, it just wasn’t going to happen. He also squashed down the concept that he was jealous of the attention Vash was pouring on Amelia. _He does it to seem innocent, to hover around her because he think he needs to protect her. He does it to people all the time. It’s just annoying to watch._

“Amelia-chan, can we have a ride back to the town, please?” Vash gushed, his best begging face on.

“Why do you think I’m not gone yet,” she replied, a little terse. She got out of the car and grabbed Vash by the collar of his red coat. Wolfwood winced when she punched him across the face. “That’s for making me think you were dead!” She kicked his booted foot for good measure and huffed.

“We can still get that ride, though, right?” Wolfwood asked, pulling out another cigarette. Vash was whimpering and carrying on, rubbing at his face as he got up.

“Amelia-chan, that was so mean!” Vash whined, shrinking under her glare.

“Don’t even start that,” she snapped, turning away from them both and getting back in the car. “Get in, and be quiet.”

“You did deserve that, Tongari. Just get a grip and move on.” Wolfwood loaded up the punisher on the back of the car and got in. Vash joined them in sullen silence, arms crossed and leaning on the door.

The trip back to town was quiet, for which Wolfwood was glad. He really didn’t want to deal with Vash whining at or getting hit by Amelia again.  They were dropped in front of the little motel Wolfwood had stayed in the night before, and Amelia disappeared down the next street.

“Food then, Tongari, let’s go.” He pulled Vash in the direction of the bar.

Wolfwood watched Vash put away a lot of food. It always amazed him how he could eat so much. Wolfwood ate, but with more sedation, and started steadily on a bottle of whiskey he shared with his spike-haired dinner partner.

The meal went by quickly, with Wolfwood not replying to Vash’s few attempts to get him talking. He just drank through part of the bottle, and waited for Vash to be satisfied with the amount of food he put away.

Finally, Vash huffed at Wolfwood, “Is this silent treatment my punishment for what happened?”

Silence from Wolfwood, and although he wasn’t wearing his sunglasses anymore, he stared at him blandly over the rim of the glass he held and took a sip.

“I didn’t do it on purpose, Wolfwood,” he said quietly, shoulders sagging. “I don’t make a habit of getting shot…”

The priest snorted at that. _If that wasn’t the biggest load of…_

“It did some damage, hit the smoked tomas and grazed me. Shocked me enough to knock me out cold,” Vash toyed absently with the hole in his coat recently acquired during the Gasback situation. Wolfwood watched him, as he pulled the bit of material back, and the layer beneath was spotted in blood.

Wolfwood sat forward abruptly at that, the whiskey setting his head to spinning. “He really did hit you,” he growled, accusatory. Vash looked up, startled at his suddenness.

“Well, yeah,” he admitted ruefully, and looked down. Wolfwood growled in frustration, grabbing Vash by the arm with one hand and the punisher with the other, and headed for the door.

“Wolfwood… Hey! Wait a minute…!” Vash protested, but Wolfwood didn’t listen to him, he just kept going, dragging him across the street and to the motel. He still had his room from last night. He pushed Vash up the stairs.

“Room 214, Tongari. Get going.” He followed the red coat tails up, as Vash finally moved under his own power.

“What’s gotten into you, Wolfwood, what did I do?” he asked, as he opened the door. He saw the little red refrigerator, smashed violently inward. “And what did you do to the refrigerator, it didn’t do anything to—“ The door slammed shut, Wolfwood left the punisher propped against it, advancing on Vash.

“Uh…” Vash retreated from him. “I’m sorry…?” Wolfwood shook his head and grabbed the front of Vash’s coat, slamming him against the wall.

“I thought you were dead! That’s what!” He all but shouted at Vash, glaring into his face as Vash’s bright aqua eyes stared back, tears in the corner of them, threatening to fall.

“You make a game out of toying with everything, everyone! Vash, this isn’t funny, it’s not cute! I know better, since I see through your bullshit; but this time, dammit, I thought you were dead!” He shook him, for good measure, and Vash held on to the priest’s wrists to steady himself. He looked hurt, and Wolfwood’s own hurt and confusion was reflected in Vash’s tearful eyes.

He shook off Vash’s hands and pulled the clasps of his coat open, “Show me your wound, dammit,” he muttered, “How bad was it?”

His hands were shaking, and he fumbled the buttons until Vash pulled them away and revealed the wound. Just above the metal plate that covered the area around his heart, there was the neatly bandaged wound, where the bullet had bitten into his chest below his armpit.

“The girls patched me up, it really isn’t bad at all.” Wolfwood touched his fingers to the bandage, staring at it, rather than Vash’s face.

“And the bullet in the smoked tomas meat?” He couldn’t look at Vash now, he knew the truth was coming. And that hurt almost as bad as being lied to in the first place.

“I.. I put it back in there. I didn’t want to worry y—“ Wolfwood didn’t let him finish, he backhanded him. The gunman let the force turn his head and he slid along the wall.

“And if the meat hadn’t been there, Vash? Then what? You really would be dead. And them what?! What would have happened? Gasback would have killed me, and Amelia, and the town wouldn’t be getting their Plant back!”

“It’s okay, Wolfwood. Since it didn’t happen that way… It’s okay.” His voice was plaintive, hands raised in surrender. Wolfwood shook his head and grabbed one of his hands.

“I told you I was going to take it out of your ass. I’ve got my chance now,” he shoved him against the wall again, though more gently. How long had it been since the last time they saw each other? Was this a good idea? He hesitated, and let a hand slide down Vash’s sleeve.

He dismissed it as irrelevant with a snort and gripped Vash’s shoulders, glaring at him hard for a few seconds before leaning in to kiss him hard. Vash gasped against his lips, and tensed, hands feebly grasping at the priest’s elbows. The heat of the kiss made him shaky suddenly under Wolfwood’s grip.

Vash leaned into the kiss, and Wolfwood let his hands find the already open coat, sliding in to grope along the leather Vash wore across his torso. The blond’s breath hitched at his touch, he circled his arms around the priest’s neck, his flesh hand sliding down the back of Wolfwood’s open collar.

The priest’s hands felt along the leather, he could feel the scars beneath, and pressed on ones he remember made Vash shudder. He found and gently covered the fresh bandage, pressing closer to the blond. Vash broke the kiss and hissed at the pain of his wound. His face flushed red from the kiss, but Wolfwood looked on him seriously, seeing the pain lines around his eyes.

“Tongari,” he whispered, shaking his head at him, so many meanings in the softly spoken word. He kissed along his jaw gently, and grinned to feel Vash shiver against him. Fingers tangled at he nape of his neck tugged his head back gently.

“You’re drunk again, Wolfwood,” Vash muttered, a hint of accusation in his words. “You get like this when you drink.”

“I still want you, Tongari,” he said, nuzzling his jaw. “I don’t want you ‘cause I’m drunk.”

“Really?” he teased, the bare fingers of his right hand glided along Wolfwood’s neck.

“I gotta make sure I’m not dreaming some how,” he replied, popping the buckles of the leather suit to touch the gunman’s scarred flesh. Vash sucked in a breath at the touch, hands clenched at the priest’s shoulders. _He still self conscious of the scars,_ he thought, pulling the suit and coat open more and kissing along the blond’s neck, _and sensitive to touch._

“Were you dreaming?” Vash asked cryptically, and started giving the priest’s neck some attention with his lips and tongue. “Is that what happened to the fridge?”

Rather than replying to that nonsense, Wolfwood pressed the pads of his fingertips to a spot along Vash’s ribcage that made his heart race. The skin he kissed along the blond’s collarbones flushed red, and he could feel Vash’s heart race under his lips.

This was the first time Wolfwood took the lead between them, and he could tell it had Vash really turned on. _He really likes me taking over,_ he thought and grinned a little against Vash’s throat. He pushed the coat off the blond’s shoulders and let it fall along the wall behind them and leaned back to take in Vash’s appearance.

The gunman was less than composed, face and neck flushed with heat and eyes dark and vulnerable. He fought to breathe normally, and smoothed a hand over the open suit to cover his scars without thinking about it.

“Oh, stop that,” Wolfwood said gently, opening the suit more and looking Vash in the eye. Vash’s scars didn’t bother him, so he shouldn’t be ashamed of him seeing them. Vash’s response was to pull Wolfwood close again, and kiss him at the same time that he turned them toward the bed.

_Oh no you don’t,_ Wolfwood followed the turn through, resisting Vash’s gentle push, and kept turning them until Vash’s back was to the bed instead. The priest had a spark in his eye now, kissing the blond again and again. He pushed him to sit, and peeled the suit off his unhurt shoulder. Hands came up along the back of his thighs to his hips and he brought one knee up to rest on the bed between Vash’s legs. Like this, he leaned to Vash’s bared shoulder and scraped teeth along the scars there.

Vash moaned and clenched his hands on Wolfwood’s hips. He tugged the priest toward him, giving him the room to straddle him completely, and push the gunman further back on the bed. Like this, he carefully peeled the suit from the injured shoulder, wincing when Vash tensed and pain etched his face again. Stubbornly, the blond ignored it and turned to unbuttoning Wolfwood’s suit jacket and shirt at the same time, with one hand.

“Show off,” Wolfwood muttered, freeing Vash’s torso finally of the leather, and working the belts at his waist open.

“Practice,” Vash replied deviously, and leaned up to take one of Wolfwood’s nipples in his mouth. Wolfwood sucked in a breath, and shuddered. Vash moved to the other one and suddenly Wolfwood’s shirt and jacket were gone, and the blond was already working his pants open. The priest grabbed his wicked hands and kissed Vash hard again. That had him moaning softly into their kiss and pulling Wolfwood’s hips down to grind against him.

Vash was certainly enjoying this; Wolfwood fought back a grin, and pushed Vash on to his back. He slid down his body, hands preceding lips and he worked at the pants the blond wore. He let his lips find those sensitive places along Vash’s torso as he divested him of his boots and gloves, and then slowly worked the pants down his hips, teeth and fingers played along his hips and stomach. Vash gave up any pretense of keeping the play fair with the soft breathy moans Wolfwood drew from him.

One hand worked over the denim-clad erection, as the other worked the material down. Wolfwood made his way back up Vash’s torso taking in the wanton look those aqua eyes gave him.

_This time there’s no way he can deny I want him. And he’s enjoying it,_ Wolfwood hadn’t seen Vash lose his composure like this in the few previous times they’d spent together, but _Vash_ had lead them with a confident, steady demeanor. _Too many inexperienced lovers, probably; and none of them willing to take control from him._

Vash’s hands found his shoulders and he leaned up to kiss him eagerly, hips tilted up to press himself into the priest’s hand.

“You like this, Vash?” he asked softly, and gave him a squeeze. Vash moaned and nodded, hips coming up again to meet that hand. Wolfwood moved and tugged Vash’s pants free. Vash’s hands went to Wolfwood’s waistband then, but he shooed them away, not giving him the chance to change the game. He pushed Vash back again held him there as he stripped his own pants away in a swift motion.

The priest hooked Vash’s knee and slip easily between his legs, leaning down to kiss Vash heatedly again. The blond’s hands wandered Wolfwood’s back and torso, and they kissed along each other’s throats and shoulders again. Wolfwood took Vash’s hot erection in hand and stroked him lightly a few times. The blond gasped against his shoulder, body arching with the sensation, and he moaned willfully; watching that reaction sent a hot jolt down the priest’s spine.

Vash’s hand was on him then, and they moved in sync for a few quick strokes, kissing sloppily and moaning into each other’s mouths, until Wolfwood drew back and took a deep breath to steady himself. A light sheen of sweat lit Vash’s skin, and he looked impatiently at him. Wolfwood fought back a devious grin and shook his head.

“I wasn’t born yesterday, Vash,” he said, and pulled from under the pillow a tube of lubrication.

“I didn’t think you would forget, but hurry up,” he muttered, cheeks flushed darker for a moment, sliding his bare feet along the priest’s thighs. The sound of his whining while Vash was hot and hard wasn’t nearly as annoying as other times. In fact, when Vash whined like that, Wolfwood found it hard to say no.

Settling between his legs again, Wolfwood bit along Vash’s shoulder scars and let his fingers explore Vash’s backside blindly. The coolness of the lube made the blond shiver and whimpering in mixed pleasure, but as soon as the fingers found their target, the shiver turned into a full body shudder of anticipation. Wolfwood didn’t hesitate, and he wasn’t planning to take his time, when Vash breathed out, he felt the muscle loosen and slipped a single finger in with one motion.

Vash’s mouth opened with a soft moan, his breath came in gasps suddenly, eyes shut tightly.

“Hurt?” the priest asked, working the finger slowly, and kissing the corner of Vash’s mouth.

“Ah.. god, no..” he moaned, pushing on the finger with another moan. “Feels good..”

Wolfwood kissed him again, and worked a second in, pulling another string of gasping moans from Vash. When he started pushing himself onto the fingers in time with his ministrations, Wolfwood worked a third finger in. A slick hand took Wolfwood’s cock in hand, shocking him for a second, until he saw that wicked gleam in Vash’s dark aqua eyes. Wolfwood moaned his approval, thrusting into that hand a few times.

Before he could let Vash stroke him too close to the edge, he removed his fingers and shifted away from his hand. He settled between Vash’s legs completely, the blond’s hands clutching at his forearms. He lined up with Vash’s entrance, and pushed forward slowly, gasping when the head of his cock was engulfed by him. Vash’s head pressed back into the bed, shivering delightfully under him with each inch he pushed inward.

Wolfwood leaned over and kissed Vash’s beautiful jaw after he stayed fully seated for a long moment. “Vash,” he moaned, rolling his hips gently. Vash gasped and bucked in response.

He opened his eyes and moaned, “Nicholas.”

With that, the priest started a languid pace at first, Vash moving with him in perfect rapport. The pace didn’t last, the pleasure was too good to keep it so slow.

The pace they set together had Vash gasping out curses and Wolfwood groaning the same. Vash’s hands alternately clutched the bed and at Wolfwood, until their movements became sloppy with the approaching orgasms.

“T-touch me, please!” Vash moaned, eyes rolling back when Wolfwood complied, stroking Vash vigorously with his thrusts. “A-ah! Nicholas!”

Vash’s orgasm found him with a shock, and he cried out Wolfwood’s name sharply, back arched as he rode it. Wolfwood thrust hard a few more times as Vash clenched convulsively around him and faltered as he spilled his orgasm into Vash with a harsh moan.

Vash’s hands were on his biceps, clutching at him as they shuddered together. The blond adjusted himself under Wolfwood and pulled him down atop him, leg’s wrapped around the back of the priest’s.

They lay like that for a while and the sweat cooled. The post coital fatigue fogged their minds, leaving them to relax together, shifting here and there until they molded comfortably together. Wolfwood’s nose was tucked just under Vash’ ear, with Vash’s face nuzzled into the priest’s neck, breathing in the scent of his hair.

Wolfwood’s fingers toyed with the disheveled blond and blackened locks at the nape of the gunman’s neck, blurring the clear-cut line of light and dark hair. He began to drift in and out of wakefulness as they breathed together in the silence.

The priest roused when Vash’s chest rose sharply. “Vash?” he lifted his head to find Vash staring up at the ceiling tiredly. Pain etched around his eyes again. The bandage on Vash’s wound was dark with blood. Wolfwood cursed himself for a fool for willfully ignoring attention to Vash’s injury in their lovemaking.

He got up slowly, disentangling himself from Vash and sat on the edge of the bed. “Hang on, Tongari, I’ll get the bandages,” he muttered as he dug up a cigarette and lit it. A hand lightly on his back was answer enough, Vash wasn’t going to argue.

 He wiped the mess they’d made from himself with his shirt, grinning a little at it before pulling on his pants and going to the corner for his bag. He pawed through it until he found the stuff he needed, and sat back on the bed again. With a towel he cleaned their mess from Vash’s stomach, and used another clean towel to clean away the blood as he peeled away the old bandage.

Vash lay still and didn’t fuss, just staring up at the ceiling with his metal arm stretched over his head to reveal the wound. Wolfwood tensed for a fit when he poured disinfectant into the wound, but Vash’s only response was to clench his jaw and look away from him. Examining the wound, it was obvious that it was healing quickly, and didn’t surprise the priest much, but the beginnings of the healed flesh had torn in several places with fresh blood running from them.

_The wound wasn’t a ‘graze’ unless ‘graze’ somehow means ‘hole’ in his dictionary,_ he thought, a little irritated, but he decided to keep silent. Once he’d secured a new bandage, he put the stuff away, and smothered out the butt of his cigarette. He lay down on Vash’s uninjured side and splayed his fingers across the blond’s torso.

“If you’d told me it was that bad, I would have been more gentle,” he temporized, instead of being angry about it. Vash just sighed and a tinge of regret pulled his eyebrows together.

“Sorry,” he said, after a moment and the priest just shook his head, kissing Vash’s cheek sweetly. They relaxed again, but this time Wolfwood watched Vash’s closed eyes and expression until the oblivion of sleep smoothed the pain from his features. He snuggled close to Vash’s relaxed form, and sighed. He was asleep, for once, by the time he’d gotten comfortable.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome!
> 
> Also, if anyone enjoys this and wonders… I started on a second part or chapter to this, but I've gotten a little stuck. By the time I finish it, I may post it separately from this one… Hmmm.


End file.
